


Gone

by trillingstar



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: Brian and Mia dancing around conversations that they can't quite achieve.
Kudos: 3





	Gone

For several minutes they stood separated by the rusted car, staring at one another. She looked at him in a hard way, then nodded once before striding away. He expected the door to slam, but instead it shut quietly.

He didn’t see her for five weeks, but then he had to ask: Dom’s stuff, clothes. Anything else he might want. Money, if he had any stashed somewhere. Only if she didn’t need it.

Her eyes asked him all of the questions she didn’t articulate, and he didn’t know what she saw in his, but at least she seemed to be thinking it over.

A week before, he caught her in the doorway of the garage, watching as he packed cartons into the trunk. She didn’t ask to see, because it was her house after all and she could look anytime she pleased. But he saw it then, in her eyes and in the way her lips pressed together and how she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe you’d… like to write a - a letter?" he finally choked out.

She studied him then, but saw that he knew she knew, so she only tipped her head slightly and whispered, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is a flash challenge snippet from something larger, but I don't really remember *facepalm* I found this on my LJ master list today, Jan. 21, 2020, and realized it had never gotten over to the _archive_ :) Not sure what happened to the rest :|  
> 


End file.
